Our Life
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: Rory reflects on her life, through pictures and memories


**Title: Our Life  
Rating:pg  
Summery:Rory thinks about her life Through photos and memories.  
AN: sorry my spell check is screwed up so please bare with me.  
My first Trory fic so please review thanx.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rory sat looking through her photo album she stopped on a picture of her and Tristan kissing under a weeping willow at chilton.The photo was taken by a student who was taking photos for the yearbook and happened to take a picture of them and their second kiss during their senior year.  
*Flashback*  
Rory was looking all over for Tristan, she had to tell him she got her acceptance letter to Harvard. The two had become somewhat best friends during their junior year. They had decided to start over fresh and started talking and realizing they had so much in common. She also had to tell him something else that she had been battling with herself over. She had fallen for him and she had to find a way to tell him. Her and Dean had broken up before Junior year even started they both realized they both wanted different things in life and that they grew apart. They still occasionally talked but he was content with his new girlfriend.  
  
She spotted him under the weeping willow, reading, one of the many things they had in common. She walked over and sat next to him.   
He looked up at her and smiled.  
"Hey" he said as he put the book down.  
"hi I have something to tell you" she said softly. He nodded and scooted over so she had room under the shade.   
"What do you have to tell me?" he asked her curiously.  
"um this is kinda hard to say, I mean its not hard, well yes it is, but thats besides the point." She said babbling and biting her lower lip.  
*she looks so cute* he thought.  
"Rory just spit it out, you'll feel better" he said reassuringly.  
"I think i'm in love with you" She blurted out. He looked at her stunned.  
"You think or you know?" He asked quietly.  
"I know, I Love you" she said as she searched his face and eyes for a reaction. What she saw shocked her. Uncondtional Love, Happiness, and Surprise.  
He leaned foward and captured her lips in his and kissed her softly. This time the tears that spilled down Rory's face were tears of happiness.  
**Flashback end**  
The next photo was of their graduation from Havard.   
  
**flashback**  
"I can't belive it we're finally through with College" Rory said hugging Tristan.  
"For you it is i still have 3 years of med school ahead of me" he said   
"You'll do fine and i'll be here every step of the way with you" she said before she kissed him.   
"I Love you Mary" he said while smirking.  
"backatcha" she said after swating him for calling her Mary, then laughing as he picked her up and twirled her around.  
**end of flashback**  
She turned the page and the picture was of her wedding and engagment party.   
**Flashback**  
The Gilmore Estate(her grandparents house)  
Lorelei(40), Luke(42)(they had gotten married when Rory was 17), Erin(their 6 year old daughter), Will(their 4 year old son), Rory(24) and Tristan(24) were waiting at the door to enter Rory and Tristan's engagment party.  
"So here we are" Lorelei said.   
"Yea are we just going to stand here or are we going to enter?" Rory asked impatiently and nervous because she had something to tell everyone.   
Tristan saw her fidget with nervousness and grabbed her hand.  
Luke rang the door bell.  
Emily Gilmore answered with a smile on her face.  
"Hello come in, the Dugrey's are in the sitting room the rest of the guests should be here in about an hour, so it gives us time to talk" she said as they walked towards the living room.  
  
The Living Room  
" Um, hi everyone, Tristan and I have something important to tell you" Rory said nervously.  
"What is it? dears, your not calling off the wedding are you?" Richard asked.  
" NO, i mean no, um were, were...." Rory stuttered.  
Sensing that she couldnt continue Tristan continued.  
"What Rory is trying to say is that were going to have a baby. We just found out 3 days ago" Tristan said slowly but happily.  
Looks of shock were on everyone except Lorelei, who jumped up and hugged her daughter and squealed with happiness.  
"Congratulations, both of you" She said after hugging both of them.   
After initially getting over the shock everyone else congratulated them.   
"Ok i would like to get a picture of this to remember so you two stand over there and everyone else get in" Emily said as they all aranged them selves. Then she took the picture.  
  
2 months later.   
Rory stood in front of the full length mirror making sure everything was perfect. Lorelei came up to her and hugged her."Some one hit you with a pretty stick, You look perfect, like a princess" Rory's dress was strapless and corset style, the bottom puffed out and hung nicely, her hair was down and curled, she wore a silver heart locket that Tristan had given her for their 3 year anniversary. She looked so pretty. "It's time" a 6 month pregnant Lane said as she walked up to her best friend.   
(Lane had married a man named Nathanial Bliss who was a wealthy doctor, they dated for 2 years then got married, her mother warmed up to him then eventually loved him)  
  
She saw Tristan standing at the alter and they locked eyes. *God she looks so beautiful* he thought.   
  
After the wedding   
Rory and Tristan were dancing closely it was their last song before they had to leave for their honeymoon in Greece. Rory leaned up and whispered in his ear "We're Having Twins" she said then pulled back to see his reaction. He looked at her then hugged her tightly. "I love you Lorelei Leigh Dugrey" he said then kissed her.  
  
**End Flashback**  
The next picture was of the Twins.  
***Flashback***  
Rory was sitting in the park with Lane, Scott(her 3month old baby boy),Erin, and Will.   
She was talking to Lane when she felt a short pain in her lower back. She figured it was just back cramps or false labor.  
"So what are you doing for halloween?" Lane asked her friend.  
"Well Tristan and I offered to.....(Pause)... Hand out candy at my mom's so her and Luke can take Erin, and Will trick-o-treating" Rory said wincing again.  
"Are you ok?" Lane asked as Rory got up to streatch. "Yea.......Oh no my water just broke" She said looking down at her wet overalls. "Call Tristan and tell him to meet me at the hospital, tell him not to hurry ive got time" She said as she got her stuff together."Erin, Will time to go" she said to her siblings.  
  
2 hours later Hartford General Hospital(not actual place that i know of)  
Tristan runs into Rory's room. Panting since he ran all the way up to her room.  
"Hey what took you so long?" Rory asked calmly as she kissed him.  
"Sorry there was a huge trafic jam and i got stuck in it sorry." he said as he pulled up a chair.  
  
20 hours later, one epideral, and some obsinities said towards Tristan, The Dugrey's welcomed two little bundles of joy into the world on October 11 2008  
"Their beautiful just like their mother" he said as he held one and kissed Rory.  
"What are we going to name them"He asked.  
"Well seeing as how it's tradtion I was thinking Lorelei Kristan Dugrey" She said while looking down at her daugther in her arms.  
"What about this little one" Rory said motioning towards the baby in Tristan's arms.  
"How about Mary" he said to her and giving her a knowing smile.  
"i like it, how bout Mary Leigh Dugrey" rory suggested. He nodded.   
  
**end Flashback**  
  
The next picture was of the twins 16 birthday.  
**Flashback**  
Rory crept into her sleeping daugthers room and waited for the clock to read   
2:00 am in the morning. Just as it turned she gentally shook Lori awake. Lori looked up at her mom and rolled her eyes and slid over , knowing fully that in 3 minutes both her mother and sister would be joining her. Rory walked over to were Mary was sleeping and waited for the clock to read 2:03 am then she jumped on her bed to wake her up. Mary slowly rolled over and glared at her mother."MOM its 2 freaking am go back to sleep" she said in mock anger. "Come on Mar, it's Exactly 2:03 am on october 11 the moment you were born, it's your birthday so get up and come join me and Lori so i can start this thing" she said as she got off her daughters bed and got back into the other. Mary slowly got up and joined them.  
So they spent the next hour talking about the day the twins were born.  
Every now and then Lori or Mary would interupt and tell her she was embelishing.  
  
In the morning the twins walked into the kitchen and found their dad cooking their favorite breakfeast and presents on the table from her parents and two younger brothers.   
Lori got A heart locket necklace she had been wanting, and a book from her father and mother, And a gift card to American Eagle her favorite store from her 15 year old brother Sam and a card from her 9 year old brother Alex.She also got a nice watch from Mary.  
Mary recived a necklace with her name in white gold, and two cds she had wanted from her parents, a sketch book, and some more drawing pencils from Sam and a card from Alex, Lori got her a book on Faeries and some paints since Mary loved to paint and she also loved Faeries. Both girls hugged their parents and siblings and went to get dressed for school, they were kind of disappointed they hadn't gotten the car they wanted from their parents but they didnt care. After getting on their Chilton uniforms they walked down stairs and out the door and was about to head for their mother's Explorer when they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a Pacific blue Jaguar convertible. The car that they had wanted forever."What" "How" the twins said at the same time in shock. " Well your grandparents chipped in to help a little, they thought you should have your own car since you are 16 now" Tristan said as he walked out of their big two story house in Hartford. "Do you like it?" Rory asked as she came out with Sam and Alex trailing behind her. "Hell no" Mary said but quickly continued " I don't like it, I LOVE IT" she said and hugged both her parents. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" Lori said as she too hugged her parents. They quickly took off the big silver ribbon and flipped a coin to see who would drive first Mary won, then they got in and Mary yelled to her parents. "See you at school Mom, you too Sam, if your nice maybe will let you ride home with us" she said as she was backing up. "Be careful, Happy Birthday" Tristan yelled.   
(incase you didn't know Rory is an English teacher at Chilton, and Tristan is a Pediatrician, He also inherited alot of money from his grandfather when he passed away 3 years ago)  
** End Of Flashback**  
  
The next picture was of a family portrait they had done when the Twins were 17, Sam was 16, and Alex was 10.   
**Flashback**  
Lori looked almost exactly like her namesake(Lorelei), her attitude was alittle bit more of her mothers but she had Lorelei's sense of humor, and Rory's smarts.   
Mary looked like a mix between Rory and Tristan, she had dirty blonde, almost light brown hair, blue eyes, but she had Rory's nose and lips, and Tristan's cheek bones. She was beautiful. She had her fathers and grandmother's attitude all rolled into one. She was wild and uncontrolible, smart, witty, and many others. Also very artistic.  
Sam was his mother's son, he was quiet, shy, loved books, extreamly smart. But his looks were purely Tristan, He looks exactly like Tristan except his Hair is a dark brown like Rory's.  
Alex looks alot like Rory, but he has blonde hair and is tall for his age, he is a mix between Rory, and Tristan.   
  
They were all on a couch , Tristan,Rory in the middle then two kids on either side, Mary and Alex next to Tristan and Lori and Sam next to Rory.  
** end**  
Next picture was of Lori's wedding to Scott Bliss(Lane's son).  
**Flash**  
25 yr old Lori was getting ready, she was standing infront of the mirror making sure everything was perfect. Her dress was an ivory color, with a princess waist line, and a long silk flowey bottom, her hair was up in a french twist with little tendrals of hair down which framed her face.   
"You look beautiful Lori, absolutly perfect" Tristan said as he walked in. Lori turned to face her father, she hugged him tightly. "is it time yet?" Mary asked. "Almost" Rory said coming up behind Tristan . They all gathered and hugged.  
"why are you crying Mar?" Lori asked her twin.  
"I'm just so happy for you" she said.  
"Aww thats so sweet" Lori said as they hugged.  
"Ok we gotta stop or were going to cry our make up off, and plus this is getting to mushy for me" she said while wiping her eyes.  
" you just wait till it's your turn which hopefully won't be to far away" She said to her sister.  
"Ok girls its time" Tristan said.   
  
At the reception  
Lori is dancing with Tristan, While Rory dances with Scott.   
Then they switch.   
A fast song comes on and they guys say they need to sit this one out.  
" Oh your no fun, Come on girls lets dance" Rory said then dragged, Lane,Mary, Lori, Lorelei, Erin and others onto the dance floor. They were all dancing and laughing while the guys just sat back and watched.   
**end**  
The next was of Mary, and her daugter Jade.  
**FlashBack**  
"Guys i have something to tell you" 30 year old Mary said to her family.   
"what is it Mar?" 30 yr old Lori asked her twin while she was trying to put her 2 year old son Jack in his jacket.   
" I'm Pregnant and im going to keep it and raise it on my own " she said and waited for the news to sink in.   
"who's the father if you don't mind me asking"29 yr oldSam asked his older sister.  
"Oh i don't mind, it's Jermey's the guy i was seeing, but he doesn't want a baby, so i told him thats fine he doesn't have to do anything, since i have a good income and a supportive family" she said.  
"Are you sure your ready for this, i mean to do it by your self?" Tristan asked his oldest daughter.   
"I think, i mean yes yes i am, i want this baby, im ready, im 30 for christ sake, i want a family of my own" Mary said with tears in her eyes.  
" ok well then if your happy then were happy" Rory said as she got up and hugged her daughter.   
"so your definatly having a baby" Lori said.   
"Yea i am, im having a baby" Mary said as the three women hugged.  
"congrats Mar, were all here for you" 23 yr old Alex said to his older sister.  
they all hugged her and then sat down to discuss details, like when is it due, etc.  
9 months later  
Knock Knock  
"can we come in?" Rory asked her daughter.  
"sure" Mary said tiredly.  
Lori,Scott, Rory,Tristan,Sam,Alica(sam's wife), Alex, Erin,Will,Lorelei,Luke and Tristan's parents came into her hospital room.   
Mary was in the bed holding a little baby rapped in a pink blanket.   
"Everyone i'd like you all to meet Jade Lorelei Dugrey" She said happily.  
"How'd you come up with the name Jade?"Erin asks her neice.  
"well i wasn't sure if i was going to name her Lorelei or Jade, but once i saw her Green eyes i knew she was a Jade" Mary said.   
**end**  
The next picture was of Jade's 5th birthday  
**flash**  
"Happy Birthday to you , happy birthday dear Jade, happy birthday to you" they all sang.  
"You look like a monkey and smell like one to" 7 yr old Jack(Lori's son) sang.  
"JACK appologize to Jade" Lori scolded her son.  
"sorry Jade"he said.  
" Ok everyone i have an annocement to tell you" Mary and Lori said at the same time, then laughed.  
"You go first"Lori told her sister.  
"Ok well it seems that my family is going to grow in about 7 months, Me and Jon are excpecting twins in march"Mary said while holding Jon Barrett's hand her husbend of 3 years.  
"congratulations" were heard around.  
"Well actually Scott and I are also excpecting a baby in about 6 months" Lori said. They all hugged and said congratulations.  
"Mommy does that mean i get to be a big sister?" Jade asked her parents.  
"yes it does honey, it means in march your Mum and I are going to bring home two new babies" Jon said to his adopted daughter(when they married he adopted her)(oh yea he's also brittish).  
**end**  
The next was of the three babies.  
**flash**  
Joclyn Lorelei Bliss was born on January 30th 2043   
  
Melody Diana Barrett  
and  
Valentine Love Barrett** ** born on February 14th 2043  
  
**end**  
The second to last picture was of her great grand daughter and great grandson  
Tristan and Lorelei. (her grandaughter Melody had a twins at 17)  
**flash**  
"Oh Melly their gorgous, i just wish you were a little older, but we will always be here for you" 52 year old Mary said to her youngest daughter.  
"Im sorry mum, but i just couldn't not have these babies, their apart of me and all i have left of Michael(he moved away and she doesn't know where to)" 17 yr old Melody Barrett said to her parents.  
" what are their names" 76 year old Rory asked her grandaughter.  
"I named them after you and grandpa" She said . Rory and Tristan smiled and hugged her.   
**end**  
the last picture was of Rory and Tristan at christmas   
**flash**  
" i can't believe were 80, and we've made it so far" Rory said holding Tristan's hand.  
"I know, I love you Rory" he said.  
"I love you to Tristan" she said.  
**end**  
Rory closed the book and looked down at 4 year old Tristan and Rory Barrett  
and smiled.  
"is that it great grams " little Rory asked her namesake.  
"yep thats it" 80 yr old Rory hugged them then got up and walked into the kitchen to find Tristan reading the paper.   
Melody came in and picked up the twins and thanked her grandparents for watching them.  
  
THE END  
  
i hope you liked it, i was really really bored today so sorry if it's kinda boring o well hope you like. please review.  
  
**


End file.
